Click
Click is a minor character in the first season. He was a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment, and a close friend of Anthony. Story Season 1 "Live and Learn" When the militia begins to pull back from Boston, Click assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with Anthony, he began moving guns and ammo while telling war stories to the rest of the group. The main story he told was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. Click comments on how he would do that, but Anthony tells him he'd wet himself first. When others start dreaming up ideas to take the Mothership down, Tom Mason adds some ideas that have worked from history, Anthony stops him, telling him to “Stop with the history lesson, Professor”, which Click then calls him "Professor Kick Ass". When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Click is rechecking his gun and ammo when Hal finds him and Anthony, letting him know that Tom is putting together a squad to go back into Boston to find supplies. Anthony and Click agree to join in, saying it might be fun. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Click, along with Jimmy, Dai, Anthony, Karen, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. As they are waiting at the station, Click is seen dancing in front of Dai. Like everyone else, excluding Tom, in Tom Mason's assembled team when Hal Mason says that Ben Mason is alive he wants to go back to save Ben Mason although he ends up not going as Mason says there is way too many mechs guarding Ben. Click assisted Tom in the food warehouse with getting food and rushed to the scene where Tom was when he heard gunfire along with everyone else in the warehouse. Everyone including him stands over the dying skitter that attacked Tom. When it talks, no one knows what it says including him. He is then seen watching Matt Mason and another kid ride on the skateboard Matt got for his birthday. After that he is with the 2nd Mass when they leave the area. "The Armory" He is later a part of the team who enters an armory to get weapons by orders of Weaver. But it turns out to be a trap. He is shot by Billy Pope with two arrows. Click then fires his gun and ends up hitting Billy Pope in the leg. It is then noted by Anthony that after Click falls to the ground, he will die. Anthony and the other team members are then taken hostage by Billy and his brother John Pope. The 2nd Mass recovered his body the next morning, Weaver said they would bury him the next day. Death Killed By *Billy Pope As Click scouted the Acton Armory with Tom Mason's team, he was shot in the stomach and chest by Billy Pope with two arrows. As he fell, Click let off a burst from his machine gun, hitting Billy in the leg. Click was tended to by Anthony, but died moments later. Appearances Trivia *Anthony mentions Click to Pope throughout the seasons, as a reminder what he might do to Pope after they have won the war against the aliens. *Anthony puts Click's name on the Liberty Tree in the third season. Gallery xx fs the gang .JPG|Behind the Scenes Click-1x01.jpg Click.jpg ClickEp2.PNG Click-Jimmy.PNG ClickShotbyArrow.PNG ClickArrows.PNG ClickDead.PNG Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 1 Category:Humans Category:Militia